


Five Times Wild Did Something Wild (and One Time it Didn't Work Out)

by AideStar



Series: Linked Universe Fics [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5+1 Things, Battle, Blood and Gore, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuccos (Legend of Zelda), Electrocution, Fluff, Koroks, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Lynels, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), Near Death Experiences, Temporary Character Death, Video Game Mechanics, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Yes Really, Yiga, at this point it really is, basically if Wild was OP, bomb arrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: “Wild, no.” Twilight whispered, gripping his shoulder, but Wild merely smiled.“You don’t trust me.” he stated, smile unwavering. Twilight bit his lip, glancing between Wild and the enemy camp. There were half a dozen armed and dangerous Bokolins just waiting for them to come within range, but Wild’s grin made it seem as if the idea of being riddled with arrows excited him.“I don’t know what you’re planning, but it can’t be good.” Twilight said instead, earning him a huff of laughter.“You’re no fun, Twi.” Wild simply said, only confusing the other more.“That is a camp full of bloodthirsty Bokoblins, Wild! There is nothing ‘fun’ about it!”---Thank you for 1000 kudos!! <3
Relationships: Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758937
Comments: 105
Kudos: 1016





	1. Bomb Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, welcome to my second Linked Universe fic! I'm really loving this fandom so far and I have sooo many ideas for fics, so I decided to use a bunch of them for this 5+1! Each chapter is a standalone one-shot for the most part and I'll be posting them as soon as they're edited. If you have any ideas for a wild thing Wild would do, comment below! I have a few more chapters planned but I'm still looking for ideas :D Thanks for reading!!

It had only been a week since Wild had joined the heroes and he’d already answered their questions about his title. The Hero of the Wilds was just that--absolutely wild. The teen was a force to be reckoned with in battle, destroying his enemies and shattering his weapons. He seemed to have endless stamina, taking on watch duty frequently and never tiring. There was obviously a huge difference between his Hyrule and the rests’ and he’d mentioned the last hero had surfaced ten thousand years before he was chosen. Even with all that time between the group, Wild was so _different_ , and many of them were still wary of him because of it. A few had had conversations with him, mostly Wind and Hyrule, but Twilight watched carefully too. In the first few days Wild had run off on his own, always returning quickly with mushrooms, information, or a new picture on his slate, but Twilight worried for the day he’d run off and not return.

The group of seven heroes were sticking to a narrow path through tall, barren trees in a surprisingly cold forest. Hyrule had hesitantly claimed it as his, and the way he hunched nervously as he led the group forward had them all on edge. Wild was by his side, and Twilight briefly wondered why they were allowing the two most directionally challenged people to lead. Wild had explained that his Hyrule was enormous so he used his slate to navigate, and couldn’t really without it. Hyrule had never used a map in his life, and sheepishly explained that he had a sense of where he was going as he travelled, but it was mostly memorization. The group ascended a small hill as the trees began to thin out, and Legend let out a groan as the first few drops of a cold rain began to fall from the overcast sky.

They stopped for a moment to put on cloaks and heavier clothes as the wind picked up. Wild flexed his fingers and toes to try to warm them back up but the rain was freezing as it soaked into his cloak.

“There should be a cave nearby, I think…” Hyrule assured, peering around at the ominous landscape.

“You think?” Legend groaned, and Four rubbed a hand over his face in annoyance. Hyrule offered an apologetic smile, wincing.

“Do you hear that?” Wild said, hood moving as his ears flicked. Hyrule looked around again, frowning.

“I guess our luck has run out…” the brunette sighed, and Wild pat his back with a hum.

“I’ll go scout ahead,” Wild offered, but before he could step away Twilight strode to his side.

“I’m coming with.” Twilight said, fixing Wild with a firm look as the other tensed.

“Alright,” Wild huffed, then started off at a quick pace.

Twilight was taller but still found himself at a near jog to keep up, the younger’s lips in a smirk as he kept the pace. They crested the hill and quickly found themselves in the open, backtracking to the side to find some cover. A few yards ahead was a group of Bokoblin archers atop a rock formation, and Wild let out a sigh of relief as their beady eyes strayed away from them. Twilight was deep in thought as Wild squinted towards the camp, not noticing the grin that spread across the other’s face. The rain was coming down in icy sheets now, limiting their visibility and muffling sound. If the group was careful they could probably get by undetected, and Twilight spotted what appeared to be a cave in the cliff face ahead. He turned to Wild to say as much only to see a manic smile that sent shivers down his spine.

“Wild, no.” Twilight whispered, gripping his shoulder, but Wild merely smiled.

“You don’t trust me.” he stated, smile unwavering. Twilight bit his lip, glancing between Wild and the enemy camp. There were half a dozen armed and dangerous Bokolins just waiting for them to come within range, but Wild’s grin made it seem as if the idea of being riddled with arrows _excited_ him. Still, he’d taken a liking to the kid, and he hadn’t seen Wild smile before.

“I don’t know what you’re planning, but it can’t be good.” Twilight said instead, earning him a huff of laughter. “We can sneak past the camp easily in this rain. What the hell are you thinking?”

“You’re no fun, Twi.” Wild simply said, only confusing the other more.

“That is a camp full of _bloodthirsty Bokoblins, Wild!_ There is nothing ‘fun’ about it!” Twilight hissed, the laughter from the younger only fueling his confusion and irritation.

“Alright, fine, I’ll do it your way. Let’s head back.” Wild finally sighed, turning back towards the others. There was still a faint smile on his face, and Twilight just knew that whatever Wild had been plotting wasn’t quite over yet.

“We’ll be fine to sneak past on the trail as long as we’re quiet.” Twilight explained as they rejoined the others. “And I think I can see a cave in the cliffs ahead.”

“Finally!” Legend looked as if he were ready to sprint across the field at the news.

They all quietly made their way over the hill, dripping wet and shivering from the rain. Twilight peered around, spotting Wild beside Hyrule and Wind in the back. With a huff he focussed his attention ahead, determining himself not to worry about the other. He couldn’t be _that_ reckless.

Wild shared a conspiratory grin with Wind and Hyrule, the other two heroes looking curious and a bit nervous on Hyrule’s part.

‘Once we reach the base I’m going to wait until you all make it into the cave,’ Wild signed, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“This is a bad idea, Wild.” Hyrule whispered, eyeing the way Four’s ears flicked as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

“No, this is freaking awesome.” Wind insisted, eyes sparkling. “He’s the fastest person I’ve ever met, and even if he does get blown up--”

Wild pressed a hand over Wind’s mouth as Four turned around to face the guilty looking trio. He raised an eyebrow and turned to Legend who glanced back as well with mild curiosity.

“Fifty rupees says you take one step out there and immediately explode.” Legend shot over his shoulder with a grin, and Wild huffed out a laugh.

“I put twenty on your success.” Four said with a smirk, and Hyrule groaned in defeat.

“Guys, don’t bet on Wild’s _life_ , for Hylia’s sake--”

“He’s practically explosion proof.” Wind assured. “I’ll put forty on him kicking ass!”

Wild shook with laughter as his new friends showed they could be as chaotic as he was. In any case, there was no risk to his plan with the rain pouring as it was. Wild slowed his walk and fell behind, coming to a crouch on the path as their voices faded. He could make out their forms all the way to the cliff, Wind a small blue spec as he waved to signal. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as Wild rushed towards the camp, letting out a high pitched whistle. The Bokoblins turned to him instantly as he came to their side, forcing them to look away from the cave the others were in. Wild waved his arms and danced around tauntingly, and let out a joyous whoop as the first bomb arrow whizzed over his head.

Wild dodged and weaved, barely running as he retrieved each arrow and ducked away from fire. Each one hit the ground with a dull plop, fuze useless and soggy in the downpour. Wild even did a few flips, grin huge as the Bokoblins snarled at him from above. They wouldn’t leave their post, their only weapons a few flimsy bows, and Wild felt on top of the world as he collected a few dozen bomb arrows in his slate. Eventually the monsters caught on and stopped shooting, throwing rocks at him as he laughed in the mud. When he made his way to the cave he was soaked to the bone, shivering, and covered in dirt, but his grin was wide and carefree.

Twilight and Time waited by the entrance, unamused glares greeting him as he ducked under the cover. Wild felt a bit bad at that, rubbing his neck under the hard stares. His fellow teammates sat around a fire a few yards in, already in dry clothes and looking anywhere but at him. Wind offered a quick thumbs up before Twilight turned his glare to him and the boy hid behind Legend.

“Care to explain what that whole scene was about?” Time asked, voice colder than the rain outside.

“Just… collecting bomb arrows.” Wild choked out, eyes fixed on his muddy shoes. There was a moment of tense silence before there was a chuckle at Wild’s right. He turned quickly to find Twilight hiding his grin behind a hand, shoulders shaking. Time looked as if he was having trouble deciding how to react, whether to be disappointed or proud or simply tired.

“Did it work?” Time found himself asking. Wild opened his slate and suddenly a pile of slightly wet but entirely intact bomb arrows appeared, starling the group into silence.

“How many?” Four broke the silence, an amused smile on his face.

“About 34, why?” Wild replied, tapping at his slate to store the arrows again. There was a chorus of groans from the crowd gathered around the fire, even Time looked a bit surprised. Pouches and wallets were drawn, distributing winnings from whatever bets the group had placed.

“And he didn’t get hit once! Pay up,” Wind cackled, thrusting a hand towards a very annoyed Legend.

Time came up to Wild’s side, clapping him on the back with a tad too much force. He wore a smile but his gaze was cool as he held Wild’s own. “Don’t be an idiot. Ask next time.”

Wild nodded, a bit stunned as the leader left his side. Wild sat in the loose circle around the fire, paging through his slate to select some dry clothes as Twilight plopped down beside him, still smiling.

“I was not expecting that,” Twilight chuckled, and Wild relaxed.

“Why buy arrows when you can goad enemies into supplying them for you?” Wild said, drawing more laughter from the heroes around him.

“It’s certainly one way to supply, I won’t deny that.” Twilight replied.

“Hey Twi, you want your winnings or not?” Legend grumbled across the fire, Wind grinning with a hand full of rupees at his side. “Because I’d be happy to keep the money, y’know.”

Wild blinked up at Twilight in disbelief as the other took his fifty rupees, pocketing them with a grin. He turned to Wild with a proud smile, albeit a bit pinched with worry, and sighed.

“I never said I didn’t trust you, you know.” Twilight said simply, and Wild felt his heart soar.

“Thanks,” Wild huffed, and fell into the conversation around the fire, finally feeling like a part of the group.


	2. Lynel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild felt a smile form on his face. “Twi,” he said, the other coming to his side carefully. “I have a plan.”  
> “I don’t like that look,” Twilight groaned, eyes flicking between Wild and the Lynel cautiously. “That’s never a good look.”  
> “You said you trust me,” Wild glanced at Twilight as thunder roared overhead. The older gripped his sword, looking to Time desperately. The leader only shrugged.  
> “We’re running out of time, any plan is better than no plan.” Time said, causing a few heroes to groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the hits, kudos, and comments on the last chapter!! I'll be replying to everyone today :D I'm still looking for more wild things Wild would do, so feel free to leave your suggestions in the comments!!

It’s a few weeks after the bomb arrow incident when Wild comes up with another crazy plan. In the last week they’ve gathered two new heroes, Sky and Warriors making the group nine. The heroes are deep in the wilderness of Warriors’ Hyrule, or at least they’d been in his Hyrule when they’d entered the forest. The resident hero was at the head of the group with Time and he hadn’t seemed too familiar with the route they were taking. Warriors’ world was large, almost as big as Wild’s, so they couldn’t really blame him for not knowing the woods they were in.

The trees were thick and dense, the path shaded from the foliage above and obscuring the sun. It was midday and the heat was intense, humidity making the air thick. Wild took notice of the change as the forest developed into a more tropical climate, observing Warriors’ confused reaction ahead.

“This can’t be my Hyrule anymore,” Warrior sighed, pocketing his map. The group peered around as the landscape turned to jungle, and Wild walked up to a Durian tree with a smile before climbing it.

“Must be mine,” Wild announced as he cut the fruit from the tree, throwing one down to a curious Wind.

“Where are we then?” Time asked as the boy dropped from the tree, taking out his slate.

“The Faron region,” Wild brought up the map, the slate’s functions back online. “There’s a stable nearby, a few hours hike. But…” Wild frowned.

“What is it?” Wind asked, trying to get a look at the slate.

“There’s a lightning storm coming in soon. We’ll be caught in it for sure.” Wild felt a bit of anxiety creep into him as he looked around at his armoured teammates. The others picked up quickly, looking down at their chest plates, bracers, and accessories with frowns.

“Isn’t there a cave or settlement nearby we could reach sooner?” Twilight asked, joining the group around Wild.

“No, the closet thing is the stable. There are a few wooden shelters along the path but they’re only big enough for a few travellers…” Wild hummed in thought as he paged through his gear. “I have some elixirs and lightning resistant gear but it’s nowhere near enough for all of us.”

“Let’s get moving, we can talk as we go.” Time decided, and Wild headed to the front of the group to lead, frown still on his face.

The group of heroes picked up their pace as the wind began to blow, the humid air intensifying with each minute. Only half an hour later the beginnings of a storm darkened the sky, and Wild’s eyes searched the trees carefully to watch for monsters. The Faron region was one of the most dangerous he’d travelled, with Yiga, Lynels, and countless enemies hiding among the trees. Not to mention the frequent lightning storms and humid weather--this was one of his least favorite places even with Farosh and the Durian trees. In fact, he hardly came to Faron anymore, and he hadn’t been since the last Blood Moon…

He shouldn’t have been surprised when the hulking form of a Lynel appeared on the path ahead, but Wild’s heart skipped a beat nonetheless. Wild slid to a stop, but he knew it was already too late. The main road had nowhere to hide, and the Lynel’s sharp eyes zeroed in on the group of heroes instantly.

“Is that a Lynel?” Legend asked in disbelief, eyes wide.

“Yeah, and a Silver one too.” Wild breathed, not taking his eyes off the beast. There was still a good distance between them, but it would take only seconds for the Lynel to bound over. Locked in a staring contest, Wild slowly began to back away, the group whispering frantically behind him. Overhead there was a crack of thunder, and Wild froze.

“I’ve never seen one that big,” Hyrule whispered shakily, sword already drawn. “Shouldn’t that be a boss? Why is it just wandering out here?”

“Lynel’s aren’t bosses, they’re normal enemies.” Wild tried to keep his voice calm as he attempted to piece together a strategy. They would have to engage, and with the Lynel blocking their path it wasn’t likely they could run by without risking injury. The storm was crackling overhead, the air already zinging with electricity around them. They’d run out of time to reach shelter and if they didn’t act soon they were all going to die by a Lynel or electrocution. If only there were a lightning rod, or…

Wild felt a smile form on his face. “Twi,” he said, the other coming to his side carefully. “I have a plan.” “I don’t like that look,” Twilight groaned, eyes flicking between Wild and the Lynel cautiously. “That’s never a good look.”

“You said you trust me,” Wild glanced at Twilight as thunder roared overhead. The older gripped his sword, looking to Time desperately. The leader only shrugged.

“We’re running out of time, any plan is better than no plan.” Time said, causing a few heroes to groan.

Wild pulled out his slate quickly, letting his Rubber Armour replace his tunic. He selected his most damaged sword, the metal sparking as it materialized in his hands. They were on flat ground, putting them all at risk of getting struck if there wasn’t a beacon redirecting the bolts. Wild shot Twilight a final reassuring look as he stepped away from the group, his mentor looking as if he wanted to stop him.

“He’s going to get himself killed, Time!” Twilight whispered furiously, watching Wild slowly approach the Lynel with a sparking sword.

“I don’t know, it seems like he’s done this before.” Time simply said, his eye twinkling curiously despite his tense posture.

“Are we taking bets again?” Four asked, and Sky’s eyebrows raised in alarm as a few of the others seemed to seriously consider it.

“No, we are _not_ betting!” Twilight hissed, only making Sky pale more.

“You guys bet on Wild’s life?” he asked, and Four snickered.

“Only when he’s doing something stupid,” Legend explained, as if that made it any better.

“It’s not stupid, it’s _cool!_ ” Wind cut in, practically bouncing with energy as he watched Wild approach the Lynel.

Wild took one final step before the beast reared back, towering over him. He waited for a moment, nervous sweat beading on his neck, and then rolled to the side as the Lynel charged towards him. He narrowly dodged, a hoof tearing the dirt where he’d just been, and with surprising skill he leapt onto the beast’s back and held onto its mane. Legend’s jaw dropped as Wild literally rode the monster, tugging himself up the mane with practiced ease.

“What the fuck am I looking at right now?” he asked an awestruck Hyrule, who simply shook his head.

Wild reached the top of its head as the beast realized he’d mounted it, starting to buck under him with force. He grit his teeth, feeling the sword spark against his back threateningly as the air charged around him. Wild quickly drew the sword, leaned back, and thrust it deep into the Lynel’s skull. With a roar and one final buck Wild was thrown off it’s back, soaring through the air. He hit the ground just as the heavens opened up and a bolt of lighting struck the sword, coursing through the beast with enough heat to scorch the earth beneath it. The crack of lightning was so bright and deafening it shook the ground and forced the group to cover their ears, but when it faded the Lynel hit the ground with finality, disappearing in a puff of black smoke. The dark clouds rolled past, the storm moving away as the group let out a collective sigh of relief.

Twilight rushed towards his protege, who was climbing to his feet a few yards away and cheering in victory. Wild looked up at him with a wide and triumphant smile and Twilight’s glare could barely hold once he saw Wild was fine.

“That was so incredibly reckless--” Twilight began, only for Wind to bound over and nearly tackle Wild in a hug.

“And awesome!!” Wind shouted, hugging an embarrassed Wild around the waist. “Can you teach me how you did that?”

“No.” Twilight said before Wild could reply, both boys shooting him disappointed looks.

“You’re no fun, Twi.” Wind huffed, letting Wild go. The older promptly ruffled his hair, making Wind laugh and push back at him. Twilight sighed in resignation.

“You’re okay, right? No injuries?” Twilight fixed Wild with a stern look, worry still eating at him.

“I’m fine, really.” Wild waved him off, starting to walk back to the group of heroes who were gawking at the loot where the Lynel had once been.

Wild took one step and nearly fell, face twisting with more embarrassment than pain as Twilight huffed at his side. Wind bounded ahead, not seeming to notice as Twilight wrapped an arm around Wild’s back to steady him.

“Fine, huh?” Twilight deadpanned, and Wild blushed sheepishly.

“I may have twisted my ankle a bit on that landing…” he admitted, and Twilight shook his head with a long suffering sigh.

“Let’s get you a potion,” he said, and the two hobbled back to the group.

Bonus:

“Pay up,” Legend grinned down at an annoyed Four, who shoved a few rupees into the waiting hand.

“He still succeeded, I don’t know why I’m paying you.” Four grumbled as Legend pocketed his winnings with a smirk.

“Fair is fair,” the taller hero simply said. “I didn’t bet he’d lose, after all. I’m not _that_ cruel.”

“Sure you aren’t…”


	3. Cuccos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you have a plan?”  
> “What?” Wild sat up, surprised. Time leaned back on his log, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
> “I told you to ask before doing something stupid. I just assumed you were asking because you came up with a plan.” Time smiled, and Wild’s brain kicked into life.  
> Wild looked around the stable, a small smile beginning to tug at his lips.  
> “Well… I might have an idea.” Wild finally said with a wide grin, and Time huffed out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments!! I finally have all the chapters planned and the final three will be coming out in the next few days :) as always, please let me know what you think!! Comments make my day :D The next two chapters are a bit shorter but the last two are long (and the finale will be very worth it hehe)

The group made it to Dueling Peaks Stable two days later, exhausted but in high spirits. The weather in Necluda was much nicer, and Wild had promised them the area was much safer compared to Faron. Kakariko was a half day’s journey ahead, and with the afternoon coming to an end Time had decided to let them rest for the night. Sky and Four had retreated into the stable quickly to rest while the others explored, taking in the sprawling fields, horses, and strange glowing rock Wild had called a ‘shrine’. Twilight and Wind had gone to the animals right away, and Wild had watched with a smile as they gazed at the horses.

“Excuse me,” a timid voice came from his side, and Wild turned to greet the stable hand curiously. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you and your friends might be able to help us with something?”

“What’s wrong?” Wild frowned, turning his attention to the small female Hylian.

“You see, a few days ago a group of Bokoblins set up camp in the field over there,” she pointed towards a nearby field, where several horses and suspicious figures were stationed. “They mounted a few of the wild horses and scared off the rest. Would you be able to get rid of them?”

Wild hummed, squinting out at the distant enemies and then looking around at his friends. Normally he wouldn’t hesitate to agree, but he didn’t want to put anyone else in danger.

“Let me see what my companions say,” Wild replied, looking for Time. He spotted the older man sitting by the fire, watching the others with a soft look in his eye.

Wild approached the leader hesitantly, still unsure where he stood with the man. Time was strong and intimidating, and Wild didn’t want to give him a reason to dislike him. He sat on a log adjacent to Time, waiting for the other’s attention patiently rather than interrupt his peace. Eventually the single eye rested on him, eyebrow raising as Wild tried not to fidget.

“There’s a Bokoblin camp on the edge of the stable, the workers here are wondering if I-- if _we’d_ be able to help.” Wild said hesitantly, trying to read Time’s neutral gaze.

“How many?” Time sighed tiredly.

“I saw three. They’re riding horses but they’re stationary right now.” Wild replied simply, watching Time carefully. “I could take them out pretty easily…”

“You’re a part of a team now, Wild, there’s no need to do things alone.” Time huffed, a knowing smile on his face. Wild looked away, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I know…” he mumbled, letting out a sigh.

“Do you have a plan?”

“What?” Wild sat up, surprised. Time leaned back on his log, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“I told you to ask before doing something stupid. I just assumed you were asking because you came up with a plan.” Time smiled, and Wild’s brain kicked into life.

Wild looked around the stable, a small smile beginning to tug at his lips.

“Well… I might have an idea.” Wild finally said with a wide grin, and Time huffed out a laugh.

“Try to be careful then,” Time nodded, and Wild took off around the tent.

Legend, Hyrule, and Warriors looked up from inspecting the shrine as they noticed Wild running past, a familiar grin on his face. Hyrule groaned as Legend left for the tent to get Four, Warriors watching Wild with a frown. Within minutes the heroes had gathered around the fence, watching Wild slowly stalk towards a lone cucco.

“What is that?” Sky pointed towards the bird with a curious look.

“You’ve never seen a cucco before?” Hyrule asked with wide eyes, to which Sky shrugged.

“Those things are evil,” Wind whispered, a shiver running down his spine. “I hadn’t seen one before this adventure, and I never want to see one again.”

“Not as nice as seagulls, are they?” Legend smirked, earning himself a swat from the youngest.

Wild approached the cucco slowly in front of the crowd, remembering all too well how badly things had gone the first time he’d angered one of them. He still smiled though, and as he sprung forward and hoisted the small bird over his head he felt adrenaline course through him. The bird flapped and screeched in his hands and Wild took off, running as fast as he could towards the Bokoblins ahead.

“What is he doing?” Twilight groaned as the group took off after Wild.

“You changing your bet?” Four walked beside him, a knowing smirk on his face.

“Of course not…” Twilight huffed, crossing his arms as his protege nearly tripped in the distance.

“Good, because I have a good feeling about this.” Four replied, and Twilight wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or worried by the statement.

The two picked up their pace and quickly joined the rest of the heroes, crouched at the top of a hill overlooking the Bokoblins below. Wild, cucco still above his head, slowly inched towards the snoozing monsters.

“This is crazy, he’s going to get himself killed.” Hyrule sighed, Wind patting his back.

“Don’t worry, ‘Rule, I’m sure he knows what he’s--” Wind was cut off by a sudden screech from the cucco, the shrill sound causing the crowd to wince and the Bokoblins to wake instantly.

Wild froze, eyes wide, as he found himself just a few feet away from three angry monsters with clubs the size of his head. Twilight resisted the urge to jump in as Four and Legend descended into muffled laughter beside him. Warriors and Sky looked on in horror as Wild blinked, leaned back, and _threw_ the cucco right into the face of the nearest Bokoblin. The bird screeched, digging its talons in as the monster snarled and tried to tear it off. Wild booked it, sprinting towards the group as a cacophony of cucco screeches filled the air above.

The group watched in shock and horror as countless birds flocked to the monsters, attacking viciously. Wild slid to a stop beside Twilight, breathing heavily but watching the chaos below with a wide grin and sparkling eyes. The group had taken to cheering as the first Bokoblin fell, and within a few minutes the cuccos had dispersed, leaving the camp empty and the horses free. Wild turned to Twilight with a pleased smile and the elder couldn’t help but ruffle his hair in return, chuckling.

“That was awesome!” Wind cried, throwing himself at Wild excitedly.

“I really have to stop betting against you,” Legend sighed, clapping Wild on the back. Four nodded in agreement, the two pulling out their rupees.

“That was certainly something. How did you know they’d react like that?” Warriors laughed, and Wild smiled sheepishly.

“Lucky guess?” Wild supplied, quickly looking away from the unimpressed glare Twilight shot him.

“You mean you never tried that before?” Hyrule asked, looking very tired.

“Uhhh…” Wild paled slightly.

“Please tell me you at least attempted that stunt with the Lynel before.” Twilight felt his frustration creeping in as Wild’s eyes flitted around.

“Sure, I’ve ridden them before. Killed a few. Lightning storms aren’t something you can exactly plan, though…” Wild chuckled weakly as the heroes around him groaned.

“You are going to make me go grey, cub…”


	4. Yiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s a Yiga,” Wild said with a frown. He looked down at Wind and then back to the man, seeming conflicted. “They’re assassins that travel across Hyrule to try and kill me.”  
> “What?!” Wind gasped, but Wild had a small smile on his face when he looked up.  
> “Yeah, they’re not very good at it. In fact, I usually like to have a bit of fun with them.” Wild’s smile grew, and Wind knew that look. That was a very good look.  
> “What’s the plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the comments and reads!!! Two more chapters left to go! I fit a few crazy botw mechanics into this one, let me know what you think

The group had arrived in Wild’s Kakariko the next day, and after much begging Time decided they could stay for a few days to rest. After meeting with Impa and getting a night's rest in the Inn the heroes split to explore the village, giving Wild and Wind just the opportunity they’d been looking for. The two were hunched over Wild’s slate, whispering and shooting glares at anyone who tried to eavesdrop. Time, Twilight, and Warriors were in another meeting with Impa when the boys made their hasty departure, and Legend watched them go curiously.

“Should we follow them?” Hyrule asked with a soft frown.

“I am curious…” the blonde hummed, pushing off from his seat outside the Inn to watch as the two made for the town entrance.

Wild and Wind tried to remain calm as they left town, but they couldn’t help themselves from practically jogging with their haste to leave. They’d only been in Wild’s Hyrule for a few days, but already Wind was buzzing with curiosity. Everything here was so _different_ , and Wild had mentioned some crazy things he just needed to see for himself. The area around Kakariko wasn’t as dangerous, the Hylian settlement was well hidden and the surrounding land was relatively safe besides the occasional Bokoblin. So Wind had insisted the night before that Wild finally show him how to hunt for Koroks. The forest spirits in his world never left their home, and his curiosity had easily persuaded the older hero.

“Why are your Koroks hiding again?” Wind asked as they passed under the chiming gates of Kakariko. Wild scrolled through his map and looked around with a smile.

“They stole the Korok seeds from Hestu’s maracas and are hiding so he can’t find them. I’ve been finding them and returning the seeds,” Wild explained, and Wind nodded despite still not really understanding. Wild’s Hyrule sure was strange.

“How do you find them?” Wind asked, peering over at the slate while Wild zoomed in.

“Sometimes by accident, other times there’s a game to play and they appear after I’ve won.” he hummed, then looked up at the cliffs surrounding them. “They like to hide under rocks.”

“Like this one?” Wind asked, hopping over to a large rock on the ground. Wild smirked and nodded.

“Yep, just like that. You have to pick it up to see,” Wild watched as Wind gripped the rock and pulled up with all his strength, the stone lifting only a small amount.

“Oof,” Wind huffed, falling back tiredly. Wild chuckled, coming over and lifting the rock over his head with little effort. Wind tried not to pout, especially when nothing happened after the rock was lifted.

“No luck,” Wild sighed, dropping the rock back with a loud thud. Wind got up, dusting himself off before they started walking again.

“How many Koroks have you found?” he asked, watching Wild lift another rock with no results.

“Uh… around 500.” Wild answered distractedly, looking at his map again.

“500?!”

“Just over half of them, yeah.” Wild laughed at the shocked expression on Wind’s face. “I’ve had a lot of time on my hands since the Calamity’s defeat.”

They continued on the path, checking under each rock and in a few large trees as they went. The sun rose overhead, and Wind’s feet began to drag with disappointment as they reached an overlook. Wild stopped, squinting at a rock by the ledge suspiciously.

“Wind, I think that’s it.” Wild nudged the younger hero, pointing towards the rock. Wind gave Wild a doubtful look but the older just nudged him forward expectantly.

Wind walked over to the rock, frowning at it as Wild encouraged him on. He sucked in a breath, reached down, and pulled it up with all his strength. He would not let a rock best him again. With a heave the rock shifted away and Wind nearly shrieked in surprise as a small, leafy child appeared out of thin air where the rock had just been.

“Ya haha! You found me!” the Korok cheered, and Wind blinked down in disbelief as Wild rushed over.

“You did it!” Wild ruffled his hair, and Wind laughed and pushed him off as the surprise faded.

The Korok watched curiously until Wild crouched down, sticking out his hand. The Korok reached forward and placed a small, golden seed in the waiting palm, which Wild showed Wind before putting it in his slate. “Well, that was fun.” Wild announced, stretching and looking around as Wind poked the Korok. “Should we head back?”

“Yeah, I guess…” Wind stood as well with a sigh, looking out over the cliff’s edge. On the path below he spotted a single traveler standing beside the road, looking around as if waiting for someone.

“Hey, there’s someone down there!” Wind stepped closer to the edge, peering down curiously. Wild joined him, looking out with raised eyebrows. “What is it?”

“That’s a Yiga,” Wild said with a frown. He looked down at Wind and then back to the man, seeming conflicted. “They’re assassins that travel across Hyrule to try and kill me.”

“What?!” Wind gasped, but Wild had a small smile on his face when he looked up.

“Yeah, they’re not very good at it. In fact, I usually like to have a bit of fun with them.” Wild’s smile grew, and Wind knew that look. That was a very good look.

“What’s the plan?”

Legend and Hyrule had been following the two blue-clad heroes for hours and if something didn’t happen soon Legend was going to give up on spying and head back. Hyrule still seemed a bit nervous, but what they’d been watching for the last two hours made no sense whatsoever to either of them. Wild and Wind had been turning over every rock, looking in every tree, and searching for _something_ that obviously wasn’t there. Was Wild pulling some kind of elaborate joke on the kid? That was more of Legend’s thing, but Wild _was_ mischievous.

“Maybe we should go, I’m getting tired of waiting for something to happen.” Legend groaned, but Hyrule only shushed him and kept his eyes forward.

“I think something’s happening, look.” the brunette pointed, and sure enough Wind and Wild were standing before a rock on a ledge and trying to turn it over yet again. Wind managed to shift the rock aside and Legend startled at the gasp from Hyrule beside him.

“What? What is it?” Legend asked, squinting but not seeing anything.

“Some kind of creature just appeared!” Hyrule whispered, his eyes wide. Legend saw nothing but two crazy kids talking to thin air where the rock had just been. Wild stretched out his hand and showed something to Wind before pocketing it and Legend groaned again. Hyrule was a terrible liar, so something must be going on that he can’t see, and that was _very_ frustrating.

“Come on, we should probably head back before they notice us.” Legend nudged Hyrule, but the other just shook his head.

“I want to see that thing close up.” Hyrule seemed determined, and Legend crossed his arms in resignation.

“Fine, but if we get caught I’m blaming you.” he huffed, and watched moodily as Wind pointed over the cliff’s edge.

For a few minutes they waited, watching as Wild and Wind spoke about something, and when the older turned around he saw that manic grin on his face and knew things were about to get interesting.

“Oh no, not that look.” Hyrule sighed, lowering his face to his hands. Legend chuckled, patting Hyrule’s back sympathetically.

Wild motioned for Wind to stand back a bit and got out his slate. He positioned the rock on the cliff, squinting over the edge, and then the rock was highlighted in a yellow glow. Wild took out a massive hammer that must have weighed as much as he did and began whacking the rock with it, loud metallic clangs resounding off the cliffs.

“What the fuck is he doing?” Legend asked, Hyrule watching through his fingers.

“I don’t know but it can’t be good.” the other sighed.

Seemingly satisfied, Wild put the hammer back into his slate and took a few steps back. He gave a final wave to Wind and took a running leap off the side of the cliff, disappearing instantly.

“Uh…” Legend’s eyes were wide as Wind rushed to the edge, peering over expectantly. He was too shocked to stop Hyrule from bolting out of their cover to join the younger hero, and Legend sighed.

Wild flew through the air, dropping fast. He wouldn’t have much time to make this work. A few feet above the ground he unfurled his glider, breaking his fall moments before he hit the ground. He faintly heard Wind clapping from above, and had to school his face into a neutral expression as he approached the disguised Yiga. His slate ticked at his side as he came to a stop before the man, who turned to him expectantly.

“Lovely weather we’re having,” the man greeted, his eyes sharp under his bangs.

“It is, isn’t it? Too bad it’s going to rain soon.” Wild replied, fighting a smirk off his face. The man tilted his head, a dark glare taking over his features.

“I hear rain is perfect weather for a funeral.” the Yiga spat, all pretense gone. The assassin flipped back, dropping his disguise in a puff of red smoke. “For Master Kohga!”

The slate dinged, and just as the Yiga’s feet touched the ground a rock collided with his side, sending him flying back on the path a good ten feet. A moment later he disappeared in another puff of smoke, leaving behind bananas, rupees, and a shiny new windcleaver. Wild turned back towards the cliff with a wide smile, waving his arms at a cheering Wind and a shocked Legend and Hyrule.

Bonus:

“Wild, where did you get that weapon?” Four asked, joining Wild and Wind at a table. The two exchanged a look and then turned back to Four with suspicious innocence.

“Found it.” Wild replied, and Four narrowed his eyes.

“Mind if I take a look?” Four watched Wild glance around nervously, eyeing Legend and Hyrule as if they would help.

“Sure…” Wild handed over the sword, and Four took it with a smirk.

“You let me keep this and I won’t tell Twilight what you’ve been up to.” Four said, and Wild deflated with a sad sigh.

“Fine,” he mumbled. “I have three anyway…”

Bonus Bonus:

“And I swear, I thought he was gonna break his legs but he pulled out the glider at the last second--”

“Wait, he jumped off a _cliff?_ ” Twilight groaned, and Wind nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, and then he talked with the assassin for a bit before he revealed himself and jumped back! I thought for sure the rock wasn’t gonna hit because it was aimed to the side but he lined it up just right and BAM! It hit dead on and the Yiga was gone!”

“He aimed it just right for where the assassin would land?” Twilight watched Wind bob his head up and down. “Just how many times has he done that if he knows _exactly_ where they’ll land?”


	5. Hinox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This isn’t good,” Wild called as he ducked away from a swing of a sword, long hair nearly getting sliced. “We need a new plan.”  
> “Then come up with a plan!” Twilight shouted, jumping forward to stab at the Moblin.  
> It wasn’t that simple, Wild couldn’t just come up with a plan. He wasn’t a strategist like Warriors, he barely even planned before taking on the Divine Beasts. Wild got by just rushing into things and keeping a ready arsenal of weapons and supplies on him, and his track record wasn’t exactly great. He’d somehow managed to trick his new friends into thinking he knew what he was doing when he really just liked to have fun--  
> Wait.  
> Okay, maybe he did have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! Your comments and kudos make my day!! Only one chapter left after this one, and like the title of this fic suggests it's not going to be a Fun Time. But I definitely saved the best for last (you can probably guess what it is), so if you don't mind things getting angsty then make sure to tune in tomorrow for the final installment!!  
> Leave a comment and kudos if you like the chapter! Thanks!

Before the group had a chance to leave Kakariko they found themselves transported to Legend’s Hyrule, much to Wild’s disappointment. The group spent the next week trekking through dense forest, hot sands, and small towns, each area much smaller compared to the Hyrule they’d just left. After departing yet another town with no answers, the heroes found themselves in a forest, continuing their journey with frustration.

“I’ve never had so little guidance on an adventure,” Legend groaned, pushing aside a branch at the front of the group. Hyrule and Wild looked at each other and shrugged, neither minding the amount of exploration, but the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

“Well, at least we haven’t stumbled across any monsters in a while,” Wind piped up, and Hyrule sucked in a surprised breath.

“Quick, knock on some wood,” Hyrule frantically looked around before Wild supplied his beat up shield, holding it out to a confused Wind.

“You really believe in that stuff?” the youngest huffed, but knocked on the wood twice anyway.

“You can never be too careful,” Hyrule sighed. “No sense in tempting fate.”

It was another thirty minutes before Wild heard it. The heroes were deep in the forest, the sun setting above and their legs dragging tiredly when the familiar grunt of a Moblin was heard. Wild’s ears flicked at the back of the group, catching the attention of Hyrule quickly with their sudden movement.

“Hear something?” he whispered, Wild frowning in concentration as he tried to pinpoint the location of the sounds.

“Hey guys, there’s a clearing up here we can stop in for the night!” Legend called from ahead, and Wild’s eyes widened.

“Wait, don’t--” he called, but already the Moblin noises were too close. Legend ducked under a branch into the clearing to find a camp of a dozen Moblin around a fire, their beady eyes locking onto the group.

“Ah, shit.” Legend groaned, quickly readying himself for battle as the group came to a stop.

The heroes jumped into action, the setting sun and fire their only source of light in the quickly darkening forest. The Moblins were tough, and Wild found himself struggling against the one he’d taken on. His shield was badly damaged and with one last strike of his sword it shattered, leaving him a few inches of steel left to attack with.

“They’re infected!” Warriors shouted over the fight, grunting with effort as he deflected a blow.

Sure enough, Wild’s sword hand was covered in the thick black blood, dripping from the remainder of his blade. He didn’t have another disposable weapon on hand and he quickly looked around to see if any of the enemies had fallen yet, but there was no such luck. He looked up at the Moblin raising its sword over him and smirked as an idea popped into his head. He raised his shield over him and braced for impact. The sword struck deep into the shield, the wood of it splintering into his arm but trapping the blade within. Wild yanked his shield away and took the sword with it, disarming the Moblin and earning himself a new broadsword.

Wild freed the blade and made quick work of the unarmed Moblin after, but when he jumped back into the fray he realized only two of the monsters had been downed, and his team was getting sloppier by the minute. Wild joined Twilight, landing a heavy strike on his Moblin’s side. His mentor shot him an appreciative smile before they fell into their practiced routine, landing blow after blow on the overwhelmed beast.

“This isn’t good,” Wild called as he ducked away from a swing of a sword, long hair nearly getting sliced. “We need a new plan.”

“Then come up with a plan!” Twilight shouted, jumping forward to stab at the Moblin.

It wasn’t that simple, Wild couldn’t just _come up_ with a plan. He wasn’t a strategist like Warriors, he barely even planned before taking on the Divine Beasts. Wild got by just rushing into things and keeping a ready arsenal of weapons and supplies on him, and his track record wasn’t exactly great. He’d somehow managed to trick his new friends into thinking he knew what he was doing when he really just liked to have fun--

Wait.

Okay, maybe he did have a plan.

“Twi, I have an idea but you’re not going to like it,” Wild called, but his mentor shook his head.

“I can’t be picky when our lives are on the line, cub.” Twilight met his eyes, fierce determination burning within them. “Whatever it is, I can lecture you for being an idiot later!”

“Alright, just hold on a bit longer then, I’ll be back!” Wild called, and quickly dashed into the trees.

No one chased after him but Wild didn’t stop running, pushing his legs and lungs until they were burning with effort. This was a really bad plan, but his go-to in situations where he was overwhelmed by enemies included fire and bombs, and with foliage this dense and eight other people to worry about he couldn’t really use that plan. Still, this was a bad plan, a _worse_ plan even. Wild’s ears flicked as he ran, straining to pick up on what he was looking for. He wasn’t even sure he would find it, even if Legend’s Hyrule had them, this was a bad plan…

A loud thump came from ahead of him and the ground trembled slightly beneath his feet. Wild ran faster, each step taking him closer to the sound and the earth shaking more and more until he burst from the trees and into an empty field.

Empty except for the massive Hinox trying to crush a fox beneath its feet. Wild slid to a stop, breathing heavily and eyes wide in surprise. Why couldn’t he get this lucky all the time? Or was it unlucky, since he technically stumbled upon just the mini-boss he was looking for? He didn’t have time to think about it now, instead rushing towards the monster and whistling to get its attention. The single eye zeroed in on him in the darkness, shining with curiosity. Wild whistled again and waved his arms, jumping up and down, then pulled out his bow. He backed towards the trees and took aim, the Hinox frowning down at him. Wild sucked in a breath and sent a quick prayer to Hylia before releasing the arrow straight into the monster’s eye. The Hinox roared and stomped its feet, the ground shaking enough to nearly topple Wild as he turned and bolted back into the forest.

“Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea!” he gasped, pushing his stamina as the Hinox lumbered after him.

Trees snapped like twigs and fell around him and Wild had to focus not to trip over the roots and branches that littered the forest floor. He’d run from the group at what he thought was his fastest speed but Wild somehow managed to return in half the time--maybe it was the promise of a gruesome death that spurred him on. When he spotted the fire and heard the fight he started shouting, the Hinox stomping at his heels.

“EVERYBODY, RUN!” Wild called, and not a minute later he broke into the clearing to find his friends holding off ten Moblins at the treeline, watching Wild with dawning horror as the trees behind him gave way.

Wild sprinted across the clearing, leapt over a confused Moblin, took aim, and shot the Hinox once more as it emerged. The Hinox roared, eye fixing onto the crowd of Moblins as Wild disappeared into the trees behind them. The Moblins froze, turning from the heroes to face the intruder, and after a beat of silence a fight broke out.

Wild and the heroes backed further into the trees, all of them exhausted but none seriously injured as they watched the Hinox trample the enemies that had overpowered them.

“We should try to find another clearing.” Time eventually said, forcing the group to stop watching the carnage before them.

“Sorry,” Wild sighed. Time raised his eyebrows.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, you just saved our butts.” Time laughed, clapping Wild on the back appreciatively. Wild looked around to find the others nodding, offering him thumbs up and smiles. All except Twilight, who approached him with a pale face and a frown.

“I swear, I only knew that would work by accident!” Wild waved his hands as Twilight placed his hands on his shoulders. He searched Wilds eyes for a moment, the younger sweating under the intense gaze, and eventually Twilight sighed in resignation.

“Accident?” Twilight asked, and Wild nodded stiffly.

“I wanna hear the story!” Wind bounced over, smile bright, and Wild relaxed. The group began to walk again, forming a loose circle around Wild as he spoke.

“Well, I was fighting a Guardian when I must have stepped into the Hinox’s territory--”

“What’s a Guardian?” Wind interrupted.

“Uh… it’s a big, metal robot that shoots lasers. Anyway, the Guardian was following me and out of nowhere this Hinox shows up and hits it so hard I didn’t even see where it landed.” Wild continued, rubbing at his scars absently.

“And did you fight the Hinox then?” Wind asked, to which Legend laughed.

“You don’t fight those things, you _run._ ” Legend said, and Wild laughed too.


	6. Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is this place?” Time asked, a deep frown on his face as he took in the ruins and field.  
> “Fort Hateno.” Wild replied, voice clipped. “The last major battle before the Calamity.”  
> Twilight and Time exchanged a look of concern as Wild strayed from the path, checking his slate and his surroundings carefully. Most of the group were oblivious, Wind and Hyrule examining the Guardian husks while Legend, Warriors, and Four inspected the wall. Sky watched Wild sadly, Fi whispering at his back. Wild didn’t stray far from the path but Wind ran from one Guardian to the next, curiosity driving him despite Hyrule’s wariness. Bad things had happened in this place, he could feel it, and that set his nerves on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! So many comments and so much love, you guys are killing me!! It's been a week in the making, but here's the chapter you've all been waiting for (or dreading!)--the One Time Wild's crazy plans don't work out. This chapter is longer and includes some heavy content so tw for gore, major character injury, temporary character death, and of course, angst. Please let me know what you think!! I'll be posting a new multichapter fic in the next few days and some new fluffy one shots hopefully soon as well! Hit me up on the discord if you have any prompts too, I write a lot and I need new ideas (my LU doc reached 44 pages today btw! 44 pages in a week, hot damn)!  
> Anyway, without further ado: the ending of Wild Did Something Wild!

It was well after midnight a few days after the Hinox incident when Twilight was torn from his peaceful watch. Curled tightly and far from the fire was Wild, shivering and gasping in his sleep in an unfortunately familiar manner. The scarred teen preferred to sleep far from the others, only allowing Twilight anywhere near him at night and only after he had proven himself trustworthy. Twilight carefully stepped around the camp and crouched by Wild’s side, brushing bangs out of the younger’s troubled face. Seconds later Wild’s eyes snapped open, staring blankly into middle distance as his breathing began to regulate. Twilight sat back on his bedroll and waited quietly until Wild sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes stiffly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Twilight whispered, and Wild sighed tiredly. Twilight knew Wild wouldn’t agree; he only shared when he was emotionally prepared to, and that was fine. Still, it hurt Twilight’s heart to know he couldn’t help; he couldn’t even offer words of encouragement or comfort because he didn’t know what was wrong.

“I…” Wild clenched and unclenched his hands in his lap, biting his lip. “I don’t know. It was just another memory…”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Twilight insisted, but he couldn’t help the way his heart leapt. Wild’s scared blue eyes searched his warily, but eventually fell back to his lap.

“After I remembered the images Zelda left for me, I thought that would be it. There was a lot missing still, but I never…” Wild’s voice shook and he paused. “I was traveling to Hateno when I found another on a battlefield. My final memory.”

Twilight sucked in a breath as Wild fisted his hands again, still trembling in his lap. He placed a hand on Wild’s back tentatively, and when the younger didn’t move away he pulled him against his chest.

“There were Guardians everywhere and I couldn’t do anything. I just took hit after hit…” Wild shuddered. “There are some things I wish I _didn’t_ remember, you know?”

Twilight stared into the campfire over Wild’s head, nodding into his protege’s hair. “I know exactly what you mean, cub.”

The next morning it was as if nothing had happened. Wild and Twilight were both a bit tired but after spending another night on the hard ground everyone was. They exchanged a look over breakfast, small smiles of understanding, and went on with the day normally. Despite spending a few days in Wild’s Hyrule the group hadn’t seen much, all things considered. Wild spoke of battlefields, Guardians, strange Sheikah technology, but they hadn’t seen any of that. A couple shrines, pristine nature, and very few Hylian settlements was all the evidence Twilight had to go off of when Wild spoke of his home. The little he’d heard and the little he’d seen just didn’t add up, as if they were two completely separate worlds.

That is, until the group made their way out of the forest and onto a shaded path winding towards a large, crumbling wall. Wild froze as the others looked around in confusion, the sprawling forest they’d exited melting away to just a group of trees, a dusty cabin, and high cliffs on either side. Twilight was at Wild’s side, both looking up towards the crumbling wall in silence.

“Where are we now?” Legend sighed as he joined them on the path, most of the group still wandering towards the wall and cabin curiously.

“We’re back in my Hyrule.” Wild said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Great, where’s the nearest town?” Legend didn’t seem to pick up on the mood, and Twilight frowned at him.

“Hateno is about a day's journey that way,” Wild pointed in the opposite direction of the wall. “I have a house there we can stay at.”

“Sounds perfect,” Legend grinned before heading towards Hyrule to share the news.

“Hey, what’re these?” Wind shouted from the gateway in the wall, pointing out towards a field. Wild stiffened before taking off at a jog to join Wind.

The exploring heroes noticed the reaction and followed curiously, gathering at the wall to peer out on the field beyond. Wind stood on a mound grass, practically climbing on top of a large, metal… thing. Twilight knew right away what he was looking at as he watched Wild fidget below Wind, eyes searching the field nervously. There were dozens of the creatures in the grass, scattered in clumps for miles, the ground uneven and covering some of the husks. Things began to click into place in Twilight’s mind as he took in the battlefield, Wild’s nervousness, his nightmares. His scars, his death.

“They’re called Guardians,” Wild answered Wind, watching with wide eyes as the youngest climbed higher.

“What is this place?” Time asked, a deep frown on his face as he took in the ruins and field.

“Fort Hateno.” Wild replied, voice clipped. “The last major battle before the Calamity.”

Twilight and Time exchanged a look of concern as Wild strayed from the path, checking his slate and his surroundings carefully. Most of the group were oblivious, Wind and Hyrule examining the Guardian husks while Legend, Warriors, and Four inspected the wall. Sky watched Wild sadly, Fi whispering at his back. Wild didn’t stray far from the path but Wind ran from one Guardian to the next, curiosity driving him despite Hyrule’s wariness. Bad things had happened in this place, he could feel it, and that set his nerves on edge.

“Hey, look at this one!” Wind shouted, voice echoing from afar, and Wild’s head snapped up to watch in horror as Wind approached a very much alive Guardian.

There was no time to speak, Wild just _ran_ as the Guardian’s eye flickered to life, its head popping up and legs lifting. Wind stood just a yard away, peering up curiously as the eye focused on him intently. Hyrule was frozen in place, alarm bells ringing in his head but fear keeping him stuck. Wild was a blur as he approached Wind, the Guardian’s laser zeroing in on the young boy and beeping faster and faster. At the last moment Wild dove, tackling Wind out of the way as the air above them seared with crackling heat. Hyrule yelped, the beam just missing him and the impact jarring him out of his shock. Wild checked Wind quickly, making sure he was okay as he picked him up and kept running.

“What--” Wind’s voice trembled and Wild shook his head, peering back to see the Guardian scrambling after them.

“Can you run?” Wild asked, and Wind nodded shakily. “Good, I’m going to distract it while you get away. Now, go!” Wild set Wind down and the boy stumbled but quickly took off, the two veering in opposite directions. The Guardian kept its sights on Wild, letting Wind join Hyrule and the others by the path. Just as the laser focused on him and the beeping grew louder he flipped, the beam incinerating the ground where he’d just been. Distantly he could hear cheering, and when Wild turned to look he could see Wind, Legend, and Four shouting encouragement at him.

Despite the fear coursing through him, the memory of this field fresh in his mind, Wild found himself beginning to smile. This time he wasn’t alone--he had a group of friends supporting him and they’d make sure he was alright. They had his back.

“Wild!” Twilight’s voice carried over as Wild dodged another beam. “What should we do?”

“It’s too dangerous!” Wild called back, ducking behind a Guardian husk as another beam hit.

“Show that hunk of metal whose boss, kid!” Legend shouted, and Wild laughed despite himself.

He could do this. He wasn’t cornered and on his last legs this time, he had killed hundreds of these things on his adventure and this was no different. In fact, he could keep dodging for hours with how slow this one was. It was missing half its legs, teetering wildly with each step and groaning with effort at each turn. He could even have some fun…

Wild turned towards the Guardian and backed up slowly, pulling out a fresh shield as the laser zeroed in.

“Cub, what are you doing?” Twilight called frantically, and Wild shot him his most confident smile.

“Watch this!” Wild said, holding his ground as the beeping crescendoed and the beam shot right at him.

With a deep breath Wild flicked his shield forward with perfect timing, deflecting the beam right back into the Guardian’s eye with a resounding crack. Cheers erupted from the crowd as Wild grinned, replacing his shield and pulling out his slate. He jogged away as the Guardian recovered, Wild’s feet splashing through a deep puddle as he came to a stop. Perfect.

The Guardian’s eye whipped towards him again and started forward on unsteady legs, and Wild knew this would be the killing blow. He backed up slowly, slate focused on the water as the Guardian got closer and closer. The laser focused on him and his heart beat frantically in his chest as the slate blinked in affirmative. Wild grinned, pressed a button, and a block of ice materialized under the Guardian with such force it catapulted into the air, spinning end over end. It flew so high that it didn’t land for several seconds, the heroes cheering when it finally did. The Guardian was a heap of parts and metal when Wild approached it, sending a thumbs up to the group. His heart was racing and his blood was rushing in his ears but his anxiety was gone, replaced with a confidence his team inspired in him. It felt like a weight had been lifted, one that he’d been carrying since he woke in the Shrine of Resurrection, since he remembered his final battle and saw the results of his failure. Wild smiled, turning towards his friends as they slowly approached, far more cautious of the metal husks around them.

“Wild, look out!” Twilight’s panicked voice broke through his reverie, and Wild turned quickly to see the glowing red eye of a half buried Guardian across the field, focused intently on his chest and beeping frantically.

Instinct is what allowed him to pull out his bow and equip the Ancient Arrow before the Guardian fired. Sheer determination is what made his aim true as he fired, striking it right in the eye. It was just his luck that he only had a few seconds before impact, and he’d used all of them to fire an arrow instead of dodging the beam.

White hot pain lit up his chest, burning away his tunic, skin, bones. The direct impact knocked him off his feet and sent him flying. He didn’t feel anything as he crashed into the husk of another Guardian, didn’t hear beyond the buzzing in his ears. When he slowly blinked his eyes open there was a thick piece of metal jutting from his stomach, trapping him against the Guardian at his back. Wild tried to suck in a breath but couldn’t, and he grasped at his chest in panic as his lungs screamed.

Twilight was at his side, fear in his eyes and hands trying to pry Wild’s away to look at the wound. His vision was already blurring, his mind working at half speed as he tried to piece together what to do. It was simple, really. He knew what it felt like to die, he’d died countless times. His adventure was different like that, but his friends didn’t know about Mipha. He’d used the Champion’s powers a few times in front of them, never really explaining how they worked, but never Mipha. As Twilight held back tears over him, his words falling on deaf ears, Wild wished he’d said something sooner.

‘Twi,’ Wild’s hands shook, but he forced the words out. ‘I’ll come back, don’t worry.’

Twilight shook his head, and Wild tried to meet his eyes, tried to reassure him as the world faded rapidly around him. The others were still on their way, some paused in shock as they took in the scene. Wild felt his eyes slipping closed, the pain fading away with his consciousness even as Twilight tried to keep him awake. The sooner he died, the sooner Mipha would revive him, and maybe then his other friends wouldn’t have to see his body.

There were a few seconds of silence, floating in the dark. Then an all too familiar tug at his consciousness, light rushing in with feeling. Mipha’s spirit hovered over him, healing his wounds, tugging him free of the metal in his stomach and knitting his skin back together. She lowered him gently to the ground, and Wild opened his eyes as his senses returned, offering Mipha a small smile as she faded away. He sucked in a breath and let it out in a sigh, staring up at a beautiful blue sky.

Then arms were around him, pulling him up into a crushing hug. Wild wrapped his arms around Twilight in return, burying his face in his mentor’s shoulder and trying to ignore the way the older man trembled. The rest of the group finally caught up, some wiping tears from their eyes and others staring in shock at the blood on the ground, the scorch marks from the beam. Time gave Wild a relieved but concerned look, and the younger sighed. Twilight finally let go, quickly wiping tears from his eyes, a haunted look still on his face.

“I guess I have some explaining to do…” Wild began, getting to his feet and helping Twilight up.

“That can wait,” Time sighed, and Twilight nodded much to Wild’s relief. “We can talk when we get to Hateno.”

Wild nodded and the group started to make their way back to the wall, a heavy silence hanging over them. Legend lagged behind, coming to Wild’s side with a curious look on his face.

“That thing you did with your shield,” Legend started, ignoring the glare Twilight tried to shoot his way. “Pretty cool stuff. How’s it done?”

Wild smiled softly, noticing how Four and Warriors were also lagging back to listen.

“And that trick with the ice? That was so cool!” Wind chirped, appearing at Wild’s side.

“Thanks, I spent a lot of time perfecting those techniques actually,” Wild smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked over at Twilight, his mentor frowning at the curious heroes surrounding them. Finally Twilight sighed, waving at Wild to do as he pleased.

“So the shield parry is actually pretty hard, I didn’t really master it until after I got my first Hylian Shield--”

“ _First?_ Those things are practically indestructible!” Four gasped, and Wild chuckled sheepishly.

“Actually, they only take about thirteen hits from a Guardian before they break.”

“What the actual fuck, Wild.”

Bonus:

“So, I suppose you all learned your lesson about betting on Wild?” Twilight asked calmly, his eyes dark with disapproval. Legend, Four, and Warriors all nodded guiltily.

“I didn’t even bet last time--” Legend began, but the glare from Twilight shut him up quickly.

“If you keep betting it will only encourage him to do reckless things! I don’t care if he can revive himself every twenty minutes, I do not want--”

“Guys!” Wind burst into the room, covered in dirt and grass with a shield on his back. The four heroes snapped to attention, reaching for their weapons.

“What happened?” Four asked, rushing to Wind’s side. The younger waved his hands and shook his head quickly.

“No, everything’s fine! But Wild broke his arm teaching me how to shield surf and he’s stuck at the bottom of a cliff.” Wind explained, and the four lowered their weapons in shocked silence.

Twilight sighed heavily, sheathing his sword and joining Wind by the door. “We will continue this conversation later, understood?”

Four, Legend, and Warriors nodded stiffy and Twilight left, shutting the door hard. They all exchanged a look before sitting back at the table and pulling out their wallets.

“I really shouldn’t be betting against him,” Legend sighed, but smiled as Four and Warriors handed over their rupees.


End file.
